A new chance
by Gintawolf
Summary: After a year and a half fighting ghosts Danny finally gets up the courage to face his ultimate fear. Telling his parents. Non-Phantom Planet. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

'No! I have to get out of here.' Danny furiously struggled against his bonds. It had finally happened. A year and a half after the accident and he finally told his parents.

Flashback

'Ok Danny' he thought to himself. 'You can do this.' They've found out before and still supported you. You're their son, like I told Vlad when we first met, they're my parents, and they will always love and accept me.' Feeling confident he walked into the room where his family was waiting. Jazz gave him a smile of encouragement.

"Mom, Dad" he began. "I have something to tell you, I should have told you a year and a half ago but I was afraid. But, it's time."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. "You see, there was an…accident." he said very carefully. "In your lab, a year and a half ago."

"Dan-" His parents tried to interrupt, stopped by Danny raising his hand and continuing his tale.

"When you made the ghost portal, it didn't work, but I thought it was cool anyway. I figured since it didn't work I could safely check it out. I-I mean I still wore safety gear, but I didn't think I'd be in danger or anything," he said quickly, getting nervous.

"Anyways, while I was in it it was kinda dark and there were a bunch of wires and I tripped. When I caught myself my hand must have pressed the 'on' button. All I remember after that was a flash of green and the pain."

This time his parents could not be stopped, they rushed over and checked him over, tears streaming down their cheeks. "Oh Danny" his mom choked out.

"It's-I'm ok, really. It was a long time ago. Anyway, I'm not-not finished."

His parents sat back down wondering what more could come, as Danny looked more nervous than ever.

"When-when I woke up I was…different. Over the next few weeks weird things would happen. My hand would turn invisible, beakers in science would fall _though_ my hand I'd float a few inches without even noticing. But weirdest of all were the physical changes. My hair turned white, and my eyes started to glow green. I-I turned into a phantom…I'm Danny Phantom."

He stopped; staring at the floor looking like he wished it would swallow him, which to be fair, for him it could. It he had looked up he'd have seen his parents shocked faces and a momentary look of resolve on his mother's face. Once they got over their shock though they reacted just as he remembered after the reality gauntlet incident, with love and support, and of course a big family hug. When Danny finally went to bed that night, he had never felt more free.

When he woke up his head felt kinda funny, like he was still asleep.

He tried to stretch it out, but found that he couldn't. Upon further observation he noticed that his arms and legs had been strapped down. He tried to phase through them, but couldn't. He was strapped down with ghost constraining devices in his parents' lab.

He froze, lost and confused. 'Why? They said they accepted me? Whey and I here, they said they loved me?' he cried not realizing that his parents were still in the room.

"It'll be ok baby." Maddie's voice sounded. "We'll save you from the evil ghost that's been possessing you." She said looking right through him.

"Mom, mom please!" Danny begged as she picked up a scalpel.

"You're not by son you ecto-plasmic malefactor; but I'll see how you tick so I can save him from you" she spat.

He turned his begging toward Jack. He seemed to be taking a back seat in what was looking to be his dissection. His dad always saw the best in people, had to have to love Vlad the way he did. "Please Dad; it's me, your _son_ Danny! He begged, tears streaming down his face. Jack didn't say anything, but he could tell from the look in his eyes that he felt the same as his wife. All ghosts are evil and need to be studied and destroyed; even if the ghost in question is their own son.

Two hours later Maddie and Jack finished for the day and left. The two hours felt like two days for Danny though. Being dissected without pain meds, while conscious left him a broken mess. It took a half an hour after his tortures left for his mind to rejoin his body. He struggled as hard as he could against his bonds, but they weren't budging. His throat was too torn up from streaming to attempt a ghostly wait, which with his luck would have just brought the building down on his still trapped body. But thinking about the wail did get him thinking about his other powers. Once by one he tried to use his powers.

Intangibility- nothing

Invisibility- nothing

Flight- nothing

Wail- nothing (he knew it was a bad idea, but it seemed better than nothing)

Ectoplasmic blasts- nothing

Ice powers- success

He celebrated, it seemed that the bonds shorted out most of powers but his ice powers weren't touched. Maybe because his ice powers were connected to his ghostly core? Whatever the reason Danny was thankful.

'Ok I still have my ice powers, but how to use them' he wracked his mind. He could free his restraints, but they're metal, they might be more brittle but without his ghostly strength they'd still be too strong for him to burst out of.

He can't control and move it. But he can shoot it. But what at? At Maddie and Jack when they came back in? No, he could never do that to his parents. They might be crazy, but they were still his parents. Wouldn't help him escape either.

The only way he could think of to escape was with help. His parents would notice the ice before Jazz. 'Where was Jazz anyway?' He wondered. 'She'll worry about me once she notices I'm gone…unless they tell her some story. Drat. Ok, can't count on Jazz. How else can I get help here? Sam and Tuck will worry eventually but they'd probably be sold some story too. By the time they figure it out it might be too late. I have no way of communicating with anyone outside of this room. So how can I get help here?' He grunted in frustration and threw his head back. 'Oww…ohh!" he exclaimed in excitement. "The ghost portal! There's always a line up there in case by dad is working and opens it! I can shoot my ice at the door until a ghost comes in to help!"

He aimed his ice the best he could and shot off several shots. Eventually one hit and the room was bathed in a ghostly light.

Danny winced as a ghost came though. Of all the ghosts to come though, it just had to be Skulker. Personally, he was hoping for Boxy, he seemed to come though more often than the others anyway so he thought he had a pretty good shot. Instead he got Skulker. 'Well, he'll never have a better chance of capturing me.' He thought

Skulker was about to sneak out of the lab when he noticed Danny on the table. "Whelp? What happened?"

Danny sighed. "My parents found out. They didn't care that I'm their son." A tear dripped from his eye. "Think you could get me outta here? I-I'll owe you."

Skulker stood shocked for a moment, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. His own parents did this to him KNOWING it was him? The boy was covered in cuts and bruises. It looked as though they had opened up his very chest cavity judging by the Y shaped cup on his torso. He shook himself out of his shock after a moment though. Mumbling something along the likes of "only I can capture the ghost boy." and about how evil his parents were, he released Danny from his bonds.

Danny sat up with a wince. "Thanks" He swung his legs over the side and tried to stand. Tried being the operative word. As soon as his weight was on his feet he collapsed with a groan. Trying again he was able to stay on his feet, this time expecting the pain. He tried out his ghost powers. They seemed to be working again now that he wasn't tied down. Knowing how much faster he healed, he transformed into Phantom while he and Skulker made their way out of the house.

"So whelp, where will you go now?" Skulker asked. "I don't know. I can't stay here. I'd be found quickly at Sam or Tuckers. I could go to Vlad's, the crazed up fruit loop's been wanting to adopt me since we've met. But he's done so many horrible things that I don't know if I can forgive him. Either way I think I'll go visit Sam and Tucker, see if they have any ideas." "Well, good luck Whelp. You're always welcome as a pelt on my wall." He laughed as he flew off.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and called his two closest friends and asked them to meet him in the park.

Fifteen minutes later Sam and Tucker showed up on Tucker's moped. "Danny." "What's up dude?" "Why are you Phantom?" They barraged him with questions. "Hey guys. I need help. I'm in my Phantom form cuz you know how much faster I heal as phantom." "Heal? What happened" Sam asked softly. Danny took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I told them today." "His friends gasped but Danny continued on before they could interrupt. "They took it well. At least, I thought they did. They said they loved me."He started to cry. "But when I woke up I was strapped to a table in their lab. They knew I was their son, but the still dissected me. I had to have Skulker's help to escape once they finally left." he broke down and his friends rushed to his side, all just clinging to each other for ten minutes, until Danny was able to settle down. "So, what are you going to do next dude?" "I don't know. I was hoping that you guys could help me figure it out."

They spent the next half hour coming up with ideas, but no good ones came out. Eventually Danny decided to just fly wherever the wind took him when the sun rose. After an extremely tearful goodbye Danny took one look back at his old town and fled.

Meanwhile Clockwork stood observing time in his towers. He let out a mighty sigh at the possible futures Danny's path could take. He had formed something of a soft spot for the young half ghost he looked over. None of the futures were particularly bright for the young boy and far too many led to a Dan like future. It was time to intervene.

"Time out"

Danny stumbled in the air upon seeing Clockwork materialize and the world below stand still.

"Wha? Clockwork? What are you doing here? I mean, it's good to see you but you're normally…you know." Danny rambled.

"I understand Young Phantom." Clockwork chuckled. "I am here to aid you. I have seen what has occurred and your future."

Danny froze. "It-it's not good is it?"

"No, it's not. Some paths are perhaps, worse than others but no paths are particularly happy." There was silence.

"You, you've seen all possible futures right?" Clockwork nodded waiting for Danny to continue. "Was there ever a scenario where my parents found out and truly accepted me?" He asked, eyes begging, filled with unshed tears. Clockwork frowned and tried to be comforting. "No. In a few situations they tried to be accepting before failing miserably. But no, your parent's hatred of all things ghost is far too ingrained."

Danny broke down again with Clockwork trying his best to console him. Danny took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself before asking. "What should I do?"

"What were you doing?"

"I don't know. I just left and was going to just float until something sounded better. I was thinking of going to Vlad but, he's done so much I knot think I can trust him."

Clockwork thought for a moment remembering the various time streams. "If Vlad hadn't done those crazy schemes of his do you think you could?"

"Well yeah. But he has."

Clockwork smiled "You forget. You're talking to the master of time."

Danny inhaled sharply as he realized the truth. "I could bring you back to the first time you met Vlad. You can explain all you want to Vlad, but I'd warn you about letting information about the future spread past him."

"Would the future me be happy and not evil then?"

Clockwork smiled. "Yes, joining Vlad then has the possibility for a very bright future for you both."

"So, I could go back in time and never have to go though that, be raised by a man who has never yielded in his love for me. Not have to…but, what about Sam and Tuck?"

"Sam and Tucker will be fine. They will not need to fight ghosts at all times and how close you remain will depend entirely on you and how much effort you put into maintaining your friendship. But yes, you will never be as close as you had been after a year of fighting ghosts. The choice is yours."

Danny took a few minutes to think everything through. "My friendship with Sam and Tuck will never be the same regardless of what I chose. But going back gives me the possibility of a future. So, let's do it. I want to live with Vlad. "Very well." Clockwork raised his staff and with a flash, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke with a start in his own bed, back in Fenton works. Yelling, he fell out of bed. Maddie poked her head in, checking up on her son who never really got up well in the mornings.

"Are you ok Danny?" His eyes grew huge. "Honey?" She questioned, growing worried. 'Wait. Clockwork said that he transported me back in time. Maddie doesn't know yet. Calm down. It's ok. You're getting out.' He thought in a panic.

"Uh yeah. I'm ok. Just a rough dream. Now could you, uhh leave. I need to get ready for school." He stuttered hoping he looked more embarrassed than scared.

Maddies face did soften though so he figured he was in the clear. "Oh honey I think that fall hit harder than you thought. It's Saturday remember? We're heading to our college reunion."

"Oh, haha that's right. Sorry. That dream must have made me forget." He laughed nervously with his hand behind his neck. "I'll get ready for that then."

An hour later he Fentons were all on the road to Wisconsin. Danny quickly put his headphones in and feigned teenage angst to keep his family from talking with him and him possibly letting something slip and ruining his best chance of escape…not that he had to fake the angst much really.

Once they arrived at the mansion the Fentons minus Danny were all awed by the opulence of the place. Jack of coarse bee lined to Vlad eager to see his old buddy.

After an hour or so, Danny was wracking his brain on how to talk to Vlad alone with his dad practically glued to Vlad's side, when a blue mist escaped his mouth and an idea popped into his head.

He ran out of the room following the Dairy King. He made sure to run in Vlad's sight and make eye contact as he did so. When he was in a side room, he checked to make sure Vlad was following and smirked when he say that he way. "I'm going ghost!" he called as he changed into his ghostly form. Vlad gasped and hid behind the wall. Danny chuckled as he saw this.

"You can come out you know." Vlad's eyes widened. "Drat. I was trying to remain unseen."

"Yes, well. I was rather hoping you'd see. We have a lot to talk about, Plasmius." He changed back to Danny Fenton with a smirk on his face.

"You know!"

"I do. I know a lot more than that though."

"How did this all happen?"

"Around a month ago my parents built a portal to the ghost zone. It didn't work so I went in to check it out. Turns out my idiot parents put the on switch on the inside, probably Jack. Anyway when I came out I had white hair, green eyes and basic ghost powers." He debated about going on now and sharing his entire tale now or letting it stretch out. Before he could decide Vlad decided to cut in though.

"How did you parents take it?" Danny shuddered and turned his back. "They-they don't know…no they _can't_ know!" He took a deep breath. "Have you ever heard of Clockwork?" he decided to begin. "The legendary master of time? Of course, but I doubt he exists." Danny smiled. "He exists. He saved me. See, I've done all this before. The accident that turned me into a half ghost may have been a month ago, but I've been a halfa for a year and a half. When we first met you offered to take me in and reacted badly when I refused. I threatened to expose the both of us, saying that my parents would always accept and love me, but not necessarily you."He shuddered, hugging himself. "I was wrong. A year and a half passed before they found out. When they did they…they didn't care that I was their son. In their eyes I was just an evil ghost needing to be dissected, studied and destroyed. I managed to escape, but had nowhere to run. I would have gone to you, but you were slightly unhinged by that time. Clockwork came and helped me out. He transported me back to this morning so that I might have a second chance."

By the end of his tale both men were silently weeping and Vlad moved closer to comfort the child. The next half an hour passed quickly with Danny telling Vlad about some of his adventures. He made sure to soften the stories with Vlad and to make sure that Vlad knew that everything was different now.

"Danny. I know that at one point I asked you to be my son and you rejected me. But, I'd like to ask for another chance."

Danny smiled. "You didn't need another chance Vlad. _You_ never did those things." Vlad smiled and teared up. "Would-would you like to live with me as my son?"

"I would love to!"

He paused, thinking."What should I call you? Father is so stuffy, and Jack has ruined dad for me."

"Hmm, well, you could call me papa. That's what I called my father."

"Ok…papa." Vlad teared up a little more at the title he had never thought, after so long, he would have someone call him.

"Now" he said clearing his eyes. "What should we do about those blasted parents of yours?"

"I've been thinking about that the whole ride over. There's a school, not far from here that specializes in the sciences. I want to be an astronaut when I grow up so a school for the sciences would be great for my future plans. I've also not been doing so well at Casper. Mostly due to all the ghost fighting and my ghost powers that I was unable to control at first. We can't say the truth clearly, but I also have a bully problem as Casper. I was thinking I could play up that the bullies are making me fail angle and convince my parents to let me move in with you and go to the specialty school. It's not perfect but it might work."

"It's a good start Daniel." From there they spent the next fifteen minutes detailing their plan exactly before realizing that they had been missing for quite some time and people may start to wonder where Vlad was. (And Danny, but he's a kid and invisible the way children tend to be at adult parties.)

After entering the party once again they found Jack and Maddie. "Vladdie! And Danny-boy!" He exclaimed loudly causing Danny to blush and hide. He shook it off quite quickly and resumed his extremely excited façade.

"Mom, Dad. Guess what Vlad was telling me about!"

"What is it Danny-boy?" Jack answered feeding off of his son's apparent excitement while Maddie smiled and nodded for her son to continue.

"There's this school near here that is dedicated to science! They have the other subjects too, but still incorporate science in them! It sounds _really_ cool. Apparently colleges offer a ton of scholarships to students there too. It just sounds so cool!"

"Yes," interjected Vlad. "Danny was telling me about his dream to be an astronaut. But apparently he has been having a problem with, _bullies_ …" He sneered at the very word. "…at his current school and has been struggling academically because of it. If you are alright with it I'd love to offer to take Danny in so he can get a fresh start at this new, _highly_ prestigious school."

"What do you think Danny?"

"I-err-well." He calmed down and tried to look embarrassed. "I'd really like to go. The school sounds really awesome. And I am having problems at Casper. The bullies are worse than ever. They shove me in lockers so long I miss whole classes, beat me us so I have to go to the bathroom or nurse to change bandages and stuff. My grades are _really_ low this year. The school knows, but since the bullies are on the football team they don't do anything." He let a few tears fall, just for show. "I mean" He started to backtrack. "I'd miss you and Sam and Tucker, but, is that worth my chances of getting into a good college and my future dreams?"

"Oh Danny!" His mom cried and hugged her son. "Is it really that bad? Why haven't you told us?" "I don't know. I was embarrassed. It's not like you can do anything about it. As I said, the school already knows but does nothing about it because the ones who do it are on the football team. I really would like to move in with Vlad and go to the science school. Please mom." He begged.

"Alright honey. We'll talk to Vlad about the details. Why don't you go enjoy the party?" She smiled though her tears, trying to reassure both Danny and herself. "Yeah, son, we want what's best for you. Vlad is my best friend. I'm sure he'll take great care of you, as if you were his own." Jack added in his own two cents. "Thank you mom, dad. I love you so much." He cried leaving Vlad to work out the details.

Danny was ecstatic. He'd have to endure one more week at Fenton works; then, he'd start a new life with his papa.

EPILOGUE

Things went smoothly. Having several billion dollars would do that though Danny supposed.

While enrolling at the school Vlad was able to convince Jack and Maddie to sign over custody to Vlad citing that being Danny's legal guardian would help Danny at school considering he was only half an hour from Danny's school and the Fenton's were the next state over. If an emergency occurred he needed full power to help. With Vlad's army of personal lawyers he was able to make the agreement binding with no chance of Danny _ever_ going back.

Full adoption took longer and was much stickier, Vlad couldn't trick Jack and Maddie into being ok with that, but seeing how they gave up custody of Danny and Danny's full support of Vlad, there was little Jack and Maddie could do. When stories of talking, glowing, animated food and other inventing mishaps were make clear to the courts it was luckily that were able to keep custody of Jazz. Within 1 year Danny was officially Danny Masters.

His relationships with Tucker and Sam did suffer as he thought they would, but not as badly as they could have. He still talked to them every weekend on Skype and played DOOM after school whenever he could.

Jazz however, would hardly speak to him. She blamed him for the legal mess. Sure her parent's inventions were weird, and ghosts were _not_ real, but they loved their children. She could understand why Danny would run away and accuse them of neglect.

Despite the weakening of his relationships Danny was happier than he'd been in a long time. He had a father who loved him. A school he could excel in. He could flourish with his powers, but he didn't have to use them.

One of the first things he did with his papa was travel to, and destroy the Fenton's lab and portal. So much drama and danger occurred because of that portal. no more ghosts could come though to ruin people's lives. This was especially important to Danny. Just because he couldn't be around his parents didn't mean that all of Amity needed to be invaded by the ghosts. Amity would be destroyed easily without Danny there to protect them. No portal, no ghost attacks.

Clockwork gazed across his TV's, yes, all was how it should be. Danny would grow happy and earth wouldn't suffer any major ghost attacks…for the most part.

End


End file.
